The Fight isn’t over yet
by Maddy4599
Summary: There's a price to everything. In this story Johnny and Dally survive, the price for that is Ponyboy and Sodapop are being taken away by the state. What happens when Ponyboy gets thrown from foster house to foster house? Will he stay as the sweet semi-innocent kid the gang once knew? Or will he succumb to a life of Danger and violence?


PONYBOYS POV.

"Here" Darry said as he handed me a crisp five dollar bill.

"Darry no, you need that money," I replied to him as I grabbed my bag off my bed.

"It's fine," Darry said as we walked out of my room, "Take it so you can use a pay phone, or if they don't feed ya."

"I'm sure they'll feed me," I replied as I stopped and turned to face him in the hallway, "It's going to be okay Darry."

"No, this is all my fault," Darry said as he started tearing up, "If I hadn't of hit you..."

Was Darry actually going to cry? I've only ever seen him cry a few times.

"Guys the social worker just pulled up!" Sodapop yelled from the living room.

"It's time," Darry said sniffling as he forced the money into my hand, and then walked past me into the living room.

I slid the money into my pocket and took a deep breath. This was really happening. I hadn't prepared myself, I was hoping I'd wake up and this would all be a terrible dream.

The court had ruled that Darry was an unsafe guardian. Though they never found out that Darry hit me, they still weren't happy with the fact I ran away after being an accomplice to murder, and participated in a mass fight.

Sodapop and I were being taken away by the state today. The only way I've been able to hold myself together is knowing that I'd at least be with Soda.

I couldn't help but blame myself. If I hadn't of fallen asleep that night none of this would have happened.

I sighed as I walked into the living room. The whole gang was here except Johnny, he was still in the hospital recovering.

"Hey pony how you holding up?" Two-Bit asked as he came up to me and punched me in the shoulder.

"Terrible," I replied as there was a knock at the door.

Darry hesitated and looked at all of us, before opening the door to reveal a tall man with grey hair.

"Hello," Darry said as he shook the mans hand.

"I'm George," The man said as he looked at his clipboard, "I'm here to pick up a Ponyboy Curtis."

The gang looked around, why didn't he say Sodapop too? We were suppose to go together.

"Sodapop too right?" Darry asked the man concerned.

"Excuse me?," The man asked confused at his name, "I'm just picking up one kid."

"That has to be a mistake," Darry said in panic.

"It's not," George said with an attitude, "Is the kid here or not?"

"He's here," Darry said with a sigh, "Just give us a minute."

Darry turned back to me and all of the gang stood up from the couch.

"Sure you got everything?," Darry asked holding back tears.

"Yeah" I said as he pulled me into a tight hug.

"I'll get you back" Darry whispered to me during the hug, "I promise, I love you so much kiddo."

"I love you too." I replied.

As the hug ended I couldn't bring myself to say anything else. An overwhelming fear shifted through me that I would burst into uncontrollable tears.

"Be smart out there kid," Dally said as he came up to me a put a hand on my shoulder, "Keep in touch will ya?"

I nodded at him and out on a small smile.

"Thanks Dal," I replied hoping my voice wouldn't break.

"Ay, you make sure you don't go causing any trouble" Steve told me as he patted me on the back.

"Don't forget to stay away from those socs" Two-Bit said as he hugged me.

I hugged him back as I heard him start to sniffle.

"Johnny wanted to be here man," Dally said as Two-Bit and I's hug ended, "He told me to give ya this."

He handed me a small envelope and I slipped it into my back pocket.

"Thanks," I said as an ounce of guilt went through me since I didn't get to say goodbye to Johnny in person.

"Two minutes and we're leaving," The social worker said.

I could see Darry's face break, he was going to cry any second.

My heart broke as I came to the realization that Darry was going to be all alone. He would come home to an empty house everyday, the silence would be deafening.

"Hey," Soda said as he came up to me and lowered his voice so the social worker couldn't hear "It's going be okay, I know you'll be alone but your a lot stronger than you think."

I nodded as my eyes began to fill with tears.

"Darry's already got a court date," Soda continued, "Think of it as a little vacation."

"Soda-" I began before I was interrupted.

"Lets go!" The social worker yelled.

"Call," Soda whispered to me "Or send a letter. Just let us know your safe. I love you"

"I love you too" I said as I pulled him into a hug.

Not long after the rest of the gang joined the hug.

"If he's not out the door in thirty seconds I will go down to the police station myself and-" George began to say before he was cut off.

"Okay!" Darry snapped at him as he left the hug.

Everyone pulled apart from the hug crying, except for Dally and Steve who were fighting against the tears.

"Bye guys," I said to the gang as I walked over to the door.

"See you soon Pony" Darry said as his voice broke.

"Bye Pony" Soda said.

"See ya kid" Dally said as he joined in on the goodbyes.

"Later" Steve said.

"Bye Pony, We'll sure miss ya" Two-Bit said.

I nodded at them as the social worker urged me to leave. I followed George to his van and opened the door. There were four other boys in here. I sat down in the back next to a kid who looked a couple years younger than me.

"Get comfortable," George said as he started the car "It's going to be a long trip."

"Where we goin?" One boy asked.

"You boys are headed up to Illonois," George said as he pulled out of the drive way.

Illonois? What the hell was in Illonois? Why was I being taken so damn far away?


End file.
